


Память. Перезагрузка

by fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, Zamykaet



Series: R-NC17 миди [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:51:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zamykaet/pseuds/Zamykaet
Summary: Единственный способ удалить триггеры из разума Баки — уничтожить ассоциации с ними в его сознании. И это, к сожалению, под силу только Стиву.





	Память. Перезагрузка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [memory, rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664426) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



> **Название:** Память. Перезагрузка  
>  **Переводчик:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Бета:** fandom Evanstan &Co 2018  
>  **Оригинал:** [memory, rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14664426?show_comments=true#comments) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird), разрешение получено  
>  **Размер:** миди, 9462 слова в оригинале  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Джеймс «Баки» Барнс/Стив Роджерс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** драма, юст  
>  **Рейтинг:** R  
>  **Предупреждения:** таймлайн между Гражданской войной и Войной Бесконечности. Секса с проникновением в фике нет, так что раскладка стоит по алфавиту.  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Единственный способ удалить триггеры из разума Баки — уничтожить ассоциации с ними в его сознании. И это, к сожалению, под силу только Стиву.

На часах около двух ночи, когда Стив входит в воздушное пространство Ваканды и до иллюзорного барьера из скал и деревьев остается около пятидесяти миль. Его пальцы в нерешительности вздрагивают над панелью управления, и Стив наполовину готов развернуть самолет обратно, потому что такой ранний визит — ни что иное как невежливость, особенно без предупреждения, а он уже и без того злоупотреблял расположением Т’Чаллы и...

Открывается канал связи.

— Капитан Роджерс, — слышится чей-то голос. — Приносим наши извинения. Мы не рассчитывали вас увидеть.

Он залез в джет сразу после того, как изъял все, что посчитал полезным, с последней базы под Красноярском. На сей раз, к его удивлению, это были пять полуразбитых ноутбуков, в которых содержались данные о трех неделях экспериментов, проводившихся над Зимним Солдатом весной 1985 года. Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, о чем гласили записи на кириллице, но диаграмм и фотографий хватило, чтобы уловить суть, и он без раздумий поднял джет и рванул в сторону Ваканды, в то время как снегопад приглушил последние отзвуки взрыва, уничтожившего базу. 

— Я должен попросить прощения, — говорит Стив. — Я не посылал никаких официальных запросов.

— Мы поднимаем барьер, — спокойно отвечает голос. — Вас кто-нибудь встретит.

* * *

Кем-нибудь оказывается Шури, одетая в рубашку и джинсы — она стоит возле входа на аэродром, и свет от экрана телефона бросает блики на ее лицо. Стив выныривает из джета, ощущая стыд за то, что по его вине Шури пришлось выбраться из постели, а также за свой оборванный вид. За последние сорок восемь часов он прошел две миссии, спал прямо в джете и не успел смыть ни сажу, ни засохшую кровь.

— Стив, — зовет его Шури. — Знаешь, как раз тебя я и ожидала увидеть.

Извинения умирают у него на языке.

— А теперь?

Он морщит нос и улыбается:

— Без обид, капитан, но может быть, сперва в душ?

Стив, к своему удивлению, смеется, а затем следует за ней в тот же шаттл, на котором бывал много раз раньше. 

— Я буду с сержантом Барнсом, — говорит она, махнув рукой в сторону транспорта. — Ты знаешь, где меня найти.

* * *

Стеклянный коридор тускло освещен светом луны, которая еще высоко в небе. Со стороны горы уже заметно, как серебристой дымкой сгущается туман. Стив стоит и смотрит, как он медленно плывет, делая глубокие вдохи и задерживая воздух в легких так, словно снова стал семнадцатилетним астматиком. Баки здесь в безопасности. Все, что произошло, осталось в прошлом, а прошлое, как теперь казалось Стиву, никак нельзя изменить.

Он открывает дверь в лабораторию, в которой спит Баки, и Шури уже там, стоит возле компьютера, проецируя непонятные диаграммы на стену. Когда Стив заходит, она поднимает взгляд и протягивает ему кусок шоколадки, от которой, очевидно, сама отламывала дольки, чтобы перекусить за работой. 

— Повара, думаю, спят, но ты, скорее всего, голоден. Но, если хочешь, потом сходим на кухню.

Ему хочется отказаться, да вот только последний сухпаек он съел больше двенадцати часов назад. И он берет кусочек.

— Спасибо. Шури, я хотел извиниться, что разбудил тебя.

— Я все равно не спала, — отмахивается та. — Ты же хотел увидеть сержанта Барнса?

Баки выглядит так же, как и всегда: глаза закрыты, а между бровями застыла складочка, которой не разгладиться из-за заморозки. Не удержавшись, Стив подходит ближе к капсуле, будто взгляд на Баки под другим углом сможет что-то изменить. Кажется, будто его поместили туда только вчера, а не несколько месяцев назад.

Он сжимает кулак, чтобы не протянуть руку. У него не получится дотянуться до Баки через стекло, прижать большой палец ко лбу Баки или дотронуться тыльной стороной ладони до щеки. Но ему было достаточно знать, что Баки в безопасности.

— Как он?

— Стабильно, — отвечает Шури.

Стив отламывает дольку шоколада и машинально протягивает ее Шури. Та запихивает ее в рот и наблюдает за тем, как снова переводит взгляд с Баки на нее.

Он знает, что Баки в безопасности, и этого достаточно.

— Ты говорила, что хотела меня видеть?

Шури кивает в сторону Баки.

— На самом деле — из-за него. Мы добились некоторого прогресса в его депрограммировании, но теперь, кажется, столкнулись с проблемой.

— Проблемой, — повторяет Стив, отламывая шоколада для себя.

— Ты когда-нибудь слышал об объединении сознаний? — спрашивает Шури.

Стив проглатывает кусочек шоколада.

— Я не очень давно в будущем, но думал, что это невозможно.

— А я однажды это делала, — говорит Шури. — Очень давно, когда сильно болела. Встречалась со своей прабабушкой. А Т'Чалла делал это много раз.

Стив снова смотрит на Баки через стекло и наледь.

— Есть трава, которую жгут священники, — продолжает Шури. — Когда мне было десять, я впервые решила разобраться в том, как она работает. Много ее мне не дали, но я установила состав и создала синтетический аналог. Сам по себе он ничего не делает, просто разум становится более восприимчивым к взаимодействию. — Пучок электродов в ее руках напоминает букет цветов. — Но если подключить тебя к кому-то другому, используя программное обеспечение, разработанное таким гением, как я, то объединение сознаний возможно.

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я проник в его разум, — ровным голосом говорит Стив.

Шури кусает губы и опускает электроды.

— Похоже, я прошу многого.

— Я не могу вот так взять и вторгнуться в его личное пространство.

Она смотрит на неразборчивые диаграммы на стене, и Стив вдруг понимает, какой она ребенок, просто ребенок, который не осознает веса своей просьбы. И она — лучший шанс на выздоровление Баки.

— В его мозге нет имплантов, — говорит Шури. — Оттуда нечего извлекать. Нет рубцовой ткани или явных повреждений. То, как они приучали его к словам-триггерам... Они, должно быть, заставили его привязать каждое из них к этапам превращения в Зимнего Солдата. — Она снова смотрит на Стива. — Капитан, я опытный специалист, но в его мозге сотни миллиардов нейронов. Невозможно вытащить какую-либо информацию о том, что с чем могло быть связано во время его обучения, пока он находится в состоянии криостаза. Я не могу перезаписать запрограммированные связи без многолетних тестов в бодрствующем состоянии. Самый простой способ — изменить его образ мыслей и убрать все ассоциации.

— Тебе нужен кто-то другой, — говорит Стив. — Кто-то более опытный, у кого есть практика в этой связи мозгами.

— Мы уже опробовали половину священников и сотрудников лаборатории, — отвечает Шури. — Сержант Барнс не впустил никого из них.

— И почему ты думаешь, что он впустит меня?

— Он знает тебя, — объясняет Шури. — А ты знаешь его.

Стив опускает взгляд на свои руки, на половинку шоколадки.

— Пожалуйста, подумай об этом, — тихо просит Шури.

* * *

Утром Стив еще раз заглядывает в лабораторию, одетый уже не в домашнее, а в собственную жесткую форму, только что из прачечной. Охранник кивает и отступает в сторону. Сама лаборатория, к счастью, пуста, и на этот раз Стив не раздумывая приближается к Баки, прижимаясь пальцами к стеклу в нелепой пародии на прикосновение к щеке.

— Скучаю по тебе, — шепчет он на выдохе, всматриваясь в неподвижное лицо. Стоит так всего мгновение, а потом уходит.

Проходит слух, что из Калькутты поставляют инопланетное оружие. Наташа прислала координаты, а Т'Чалла за завтраком сообщил, что взял на себя смелость заправить его джет. Нельзя терять время.

* * *

В следующий раз он прилетает в страну после разведывательной миссии в Эритрее, которая закончилась ножевым ранением и последующим коллапсом легкого, в результате которого Стив вел квинджет в направлении Ваканды с трубкой, свисающей с правой стороны груди. Он старался осторожно поддерживать постоянное давление в джете в течении всего полета и спрятал трубку из виду, но все же, когда он выбирался наружу, Сэм бросил на него неодобрительный взгляд, словно знал наверняка, что Стив решил всех провести, притворяясь здоровым.

По дороге на ужин у него зазвонил телефон, и он едва успел увидеть, что вызов был от Наташи, прежде чем Сэм выхватил трубку из его руки и ответил:

— Стив временно под домашним арестом, потому что мы не можем ему доверять — он не будет следовать медицинским рекомендациям, если кто-нибудь не станет его контролировать.

Стив мрачно смотрит на него, но Сэм просто пожимает плечами.

— Сколько раз в него стреляли? — Наташин голос в динамике звучит глухо и с перебоями.

— Ни разу, но наш мальчик умудрился прилететь домой с коллапсом легкого.

Наташа фыркает:

— Стив, ты когда-нибудь слышал о баротравме?

— Спасибо, что сговорились против меня, — ворчит Стив, покорно перемешивая в тарелке нут с пряной говядиной.

— Сэм, поедешь со мной вместо него? — интересуется Наташа, и Стив слагает с себя полномочия, уходя в ненужный, но вынужденный медицинский отпуск. Но, по крайней мере, он здесь, в Ваканде.

Чуть позже они с Сэмом гуляют по окраине города, где жилые кварталы сменяются склоном, заросшим джунглями. Между деревьями пролегает удобная тропинка, но Сэм все старается идти помедленнее, как будто забывает о том, что Стив — суперсолдат и быстро излечивается.

— Как дела у Барнса? — спрашивает он, как будто Стив не думал о Баки в течение последних четырех часов и не надеялся сбежать в лабораторию в первый же удобный момент. 

— Не знаю, — говорит Стив. — Шури сказала, что они немного застопорились.

— Я слышал, — кивает Сэм. — Она рассказала мне о своей идее.

— Она говорила, что хочет привлечь меня?

Сэм смотрит на него. За его спиной последние лучи заката исчезают в размытых сумерках тускнеющего горизонта. 

— Об этом я не слышал.

— Не думаю, что смогу решиться сделать это.

Сэм ничего не говорит в ответ и просто продолжает идти. Становится все темнее, и Стиву приходится смотреть себе под ноги, чтобы не оступиться.

— Ты делал много тяжелых вещей в своей жизни, — наконец, произносит Сэм. — Тебе пришлось труднее, чем большинству людей. 

— Я хочу помочь ему, — говорит Стив. — Но не могу представить, чтобы Баки хотел, чтобы я оказался в его голове и прочел все его мысли. Особенно после... Сам понимаешь. После ГИДРы.

Сэм понимающе хмыкает, беспокойно глядя на Стива. Стив же делает вдох, чувствуя, как неприятно подергивается кожа в том месте, где срастается заново.

— Как ты думаешь, что мне делать?

— Я думаю, — говорит Сэм, разводя руками, — что ты знаешь Барнса лучше всех. И, в конце концов, только ты знаешь, как это в итоге повлияет на тебя. На вас обоих.

В городе внизу загораются огни. Поднимается луна. Стив медленно дышит, уставившись себе под ноги.

* * *

— В первый раз будет странное ощущение, — говорит Шури. Рядом стоит лаборант, который держит руку Стива неподвижно, и лежит шприц, полный молочно-белой жидкости. От электродов кожа головы зудит. А Баки на другом конце комнаты такой же, как и был, за непроницаемым стеклом.

— Делаем инъекцию, — объявляет техник. Стив закрывает глаза и фокусирует все внимание на том, как ноги упираются в пол. 

— Приступаем, — говорит Шури, и ее голос звучит внезапно издалека, а Стив чувствует, как по телу расползается зуд, словно одежда слишком тесная, будто из кожи хочется вылезти...

* * *

Стив открывает глаза. К левой стороне его головы прижимается что-то холодное, металлическое, и запах металла ощущается в воздухе с каждым вдохом. Глазам требуется время, чтобы привыкнуть.

Он сбрасывает металлическое устройство с головы и встает с кресла. Нужен свет, в отчаянии думает он, и на его ладони вспыхивает пламя. Стив смотрит на него, качает головой и принимается осматриваться.

Стены комнаты занимают сотни сейфов. Многие из них приоткрыты, у некоторых из замочных скважин торчат ключи. Стив вглядывается в кресло и...

— Сюда я приходил, чтобы забыть.

Стив оборачивается. Баки стоит, прислонившись к одной из стен, вертит ключ на указательном пальце и смотрит на кресло. Длинные волосы закрывают лицо, металлическая рука поблескивает. Свет в ладони Стива мерцает и тускнеет, и Баки поднимает глаза, встречая его взгляд.

— Иногда мне кажется, что так проще, понимаешь? Просто забыть.

Свет гаснет. Стив сжимает ладонь вокруг погасшего огня и снова разжимает, надеясь, что он вернется.

— Баки? — зовет он, желая увидеть хоть что-нибудь.

Над головой вспыхивает ослепительный свет. Стив щурится и зажмуривает глаза, а затем оглядывается...

— Это проще, — говорит Баки, сидя в кресле. Он оскаливается, глядя на Стива, и Стив думает, что это слишком неправильно, пока не понимает, что так Баки пытается ему улыбнуться. Баки опускает взгляд на свою левую руку, которую правой пристегивает к подлокотнику, а затем тянется к металлическому устройству над головой.

— Баки... Нет... — хрипит Стив, склоняясь над ним и пытаясь схватить его за руку. Баки не сопротивляется, послушно сидит и улыбается ему все той же жуткой улыбкой.

— Я хочу забыть, — говорит он, позволяя Стиву держать себя за запястье. — Поможешь привязать меня?

— Я не могу... Я не могу сделать такое, Баки.

— Труднее всего было во время долгих миссий. Ближе к концу, — раздается голос Баки за его спиной. Стив не отпускает руку того Баки, что сидит в кресле, но поворачивает голову на звук, и видит еще одного Баки, прислонившегося к стене и играющего ключами на пальце. Он не отрывает глаз от Баки в кресле. — Хуже всего было, когда он вспоминал, что был человеком. Иногда он начинал умолять о кресле. 

Стив стискивает запястье Баки еще крепче.

— Давай, Стив, — говорит тот Баки, что стоит у стены, наклоняя голову и смотря на Стива. — Разве ты не смилуешься над бедолагой? Он умоляет тебя об этом.

— Это не милосердие, — отрезает Стив.

— Я думаю о кресле и по сей день, — говорит Баки-у-стены. — Разрываюсь между просьбой о нем и мечтой о том, чтобы ты меня спас.

— И сейчас я здесь, — отвечает Стив, смотря Баки-у-стены в глаза.

Все вокруг вдруг начинает меняться, сейфы кружатся, исчезая в небытии, растворяясь в темноте. Запястье Баки все еще остается в его ладони, но когда зрение проясняется, он видит перед собой Баки на несколько лет моложе, с мокрыми от пота волосами, прилипшими ко лбу, шепчущего «Два-три-пять-пять...»

— Баки, — зовет его Стив.

Глаза Баки резко распахиваются, несколько секунд он не может сфокусировать взгляд, а потом смотрит на Стива. И начинает улыбаться.

— Стив.

* * *

Стив приходит в себя, судорожно вдыхая. Комната вокруг кажется размытой, а электроды, прикрепленные к нему, словно душат. Не сумев удержаться, Стив бесцеремонно срывает их, быстрым движением выдирает из предплечья капельницу, игнорируя лаборанта, который просит успокоиться, и Шури, которая подходит к консоли, чтобы спросить, в порядке ли он.

— Мне нужно... — Стив вскакивает с кресла и едва не падает, спотыкаясь и пытаясь поскорее сбежать. — Мне нужно на воздух, — выдавливает он и практически сбегает из лаборатории.

* * *

Шури находит его позднее тем же вечером, после того как он провел несколько часов, прогуливаясь под солнцем по оживленному городскому рынку, держась как можно дальше от ледяной комнаты с сейфами. К тому моменту он наконец вернулся во дворец и сидел на крыльце, чувствуя слабый стыд за свою реакцию и за побег. Все, что делала Шури — это пыталась им помочь.

— Мне жаль, — говорит она, садясь рядом с ним. — Я не должна была заставлять тебя делать это. 

— Нет, — возражает Стив. — Это я должен извиняться за свое поведение. Ты предупреждала меня о том, что будет тяжело.

— Слова не могут передать глубину, — говорит Шури, упираясь подбородком в колени и смотря на двор перед ними.

— Да, — соглашается Стив, — действительно не могут.

Несколько минут они сидят молча, пока Шури не предлагает:

— Есть жрец Джабари, который готов спуститься с горы и попробовать объединение сознаний.

— Нет, — говорит Стив. Шури смотрит на него. — Мне кажется... — он сглатывает и поднимает взгляд. — Мне кажется, именно я должен это сделать.

Шури все еще смотрит на его.

— Если ты уверен, капитан. — Она дотрагивается до своего браслета и отводит взгляд, принимаясь рассматривать землю. — Дальше не станет легче.

Стив выдыхает.

— Уверен.

* * *

Во вторую попытку объединения сознаний он оказывается на крыше в центре города, так высоко, что видит крыши других зданий и заснеженный Центральный парк. Зимний ветер хлещет по нему, забираясь под полы пальто и заставляя уши онеметь. Солнце едва начинает восходить. В углу крыши, прижимаясь к бетонным перилам, сидит темная фигура, в которой Стив узнает Баки.

— Эй, — бормочет Стив, приседая рядом с ним. — Бак, тебе не холодно?

На Баки надет лишь тактический жилет, который Стив узнает с первого взгляда — именно он был на Баки в Вашингтоне, — а металлическая рука заиндевела. Он молчит, свернувшись в клубочек, и безучастно смотрит перед собой.

Стив сбрасывает с плеч пальто и накрывает им Баки, игнорируя пронизывающий холод, жалящий сквозь тонкий свитер. Он не может понять, почему одет в гражданское, а не в форму.

— Ну же, — зовет он, хватаясь за руку Баки из плоти и крови, — пойдем внутрь.

— Это бесполезно, — говорит другой Баки за его спиной. Стив смотрит через плечо. Этот Баки одет в одну красную хенли, джинсы и кепку, но холод, кажется, абсолютно его не беспокоит. Разве что руки он засунул в карманы джинсов. — Он должен ждать здесь своего куратора. И никуда отсюда не денется. И можешь забрать обратно свое пальто.

— Зачем ты это делаешь? — спрашивает Стив. — И почему ты называешь себя «он»?

Баки-в-кепке смеется.

— Это не я, — говорит он, указывая подбородком на Баки-в-жилете. — Это даже не человек.

Стив заставляет себя не отводить взгляд, заставляет себя говорить ровным голосом.

— Тогда что он такое?

Баки-в-кепке щурит глаза.

— Машина, которую я хотел бы сломать.

Баки-в-жилете, кажется, наконец замечает присутствие Стива и сдвигается с места.

— Вы мой куратор? — бесцветным голосом спрашивает он, глядя на Стива.

— Да, — без раздумий отвечает Стив. Он не хочет, чтобы этот Баки умер от переохлаждения. — Давай, поднимайся.

Баки-в-жилете встает на ноги, даже не замечая, что с его плеч сваливается пальто Стива. Баки-в-кепке насмешливо фыркает, но Стив его игнорирует. Баки-в-жилете едва может сделать шаг — начинает шататься, его рука дергается, прижимаясь к животу. Стив поверить не может, что не обратил внимания раньше — багровые пятна на гравии вперемешку со снегом, то, как мелко дышал Баки...

— Дай ему умереть, — предлагает Баки-в-кепке.

— Знаешь, — сердито говорит Стив, подхватывая Баки-в-жилете под мышку и пытаясь заставить его двигаться, — я люблю тебя, Бак, но иногда ты вредишь сам себе как последний мудак.

Баки-в-кепке ничего не отвечает. Он просто наблюдает, как они с трудом преодолевают пятьдесят футов до двери на крыше, и Баки-в-жилете тихо и влажно дышит Стиву в ухо, когда тот толкает его вперед. Ветер становится сильнее, и последние несколько футов Стив скрипит зубами, прежде чем, наконец, дотягивается до двери, открывает и...

И он оказывается во Франции, и Баки который опирается на его плечо, пока они бредут по улице, и его щеку обдает запахом пива, когда Баки смеется, и разве это не редкость? Он не может вспомнить, когда в последний раз слышал его смех...

А потом он падает в воду, и из груди выбивает весь воздух. Рядом с ними вертолет, его лопасти колышутся из-за течения. И здесь Баки рядом. Стив вслепую хватается за него, пальцы чудесным образом нащупывают мягкую ткань, и он, отталкиваясь ногами, плывет вверх, тянет Баки за собой...

И они уже в Германии, и Баки не может отвести от него взгляд. И кто знает, что именно, черт возьми, Зола сделал с ним на том столе, потому что у него не получается сохранять темп, и Стив молча переносит половину его веса на себя, игнорируя слабые протесты...

Бруклин, пожарная лестница в конце коридора их обветшалого дома на Конкорд-стрит. Он на восемьдесят лет моложе и в другом теле. Обычно пожарная лестница не пустует, разве что рано утром, когда Люсиль не выходит курить, а Лу и его приятели еще не собрались там, чтобы свистеть вслед всем проходящим мимо девушкам. Стив оглядывает свое прежнее тело. А на лестницу выходит совсем молодой Баки, в помятой парадной рубашке, пахнущий дешевым ликером и помадой, размазанной под шеей — там, где не успел стереть. 

— Знаешь, — говорит молодой Баки, но смотрит при этом не на молодого Стива, а на настоящего, — я тоже тебя спас.

Стив помнит это утро. В ночь перед этим они крупно поссориться по какому-то глупому незначительному поводу — то ли потому, что Стив ни в какую не мог научиться заботиться о себе и своей безопасности, то ли из-за многочисленных пороков Баки, и в итоге Стив только укрепился во мнении, что Баки изо всех чертовых сил пытается самоубиться, просто не говорит об этом.

Стив понимает, что едва сдерживает слезы.

Пожарная лестница выходит на задний фасад здания, выложенный серым кирпичом. Над ним виднеется бледно-голубая полоска неба — похоже, скоро рассвет.

Внизу две головы склонились друг к другу, что-то бормоча. Стив слышит тихое «прости» и не помнит, чье оно было.

* * *

Он приходит в себя с мокрыми глазами. Баки на другой стороне комнаты в криокапсуле точно такой же, как и был.

Стив позволяет лаборанту снять с себя электроды один за другим и осторожно вынуть капельницу из вены. Все это время он не открывает глаза и изо всех сил старается скрыть дрожь.

Кто-то касается его плеча, и Стив открывает глаза.

— На этот раз прошло лучше? — спрашивает Шури.

— Не уверен, — отвечает Стив, снова закрывая глаза. — Думаю, мне нужен перерыв.

* * *

Он едет в две миссии подряд, проверяя информацию, которую Наташа каким-то образом нарыла в ЦРУ. Для третьей они с Сэмом по просьбе Хилл возвращаются на родную землю и окапываются в крошечной конспиративной квартире в Силвер-Спринг на случай, если понадобится подкрепление. Но день проходит за днем, и нигде в Вашингтоне не замечается никакая подозрительная активность, что они оба считают успехом. Только после этого, спустя шесть недель с последней встречи с Баки, Стив наконец находит время, чтобы снова вернуться в Ваканду.

Когда он заходит в лабораторию, внутри оказывается Т'Чалла, который стоит и смотрит в окно. 

— Привет, Стив, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь. 

— Т'Чалла, — отвечает Стив. — Рад видеть тебя снова.

— Как и я тебя, — и Т'Чалла оборачивается к нему с улыбкой. — Надеюсь, миссии были успешными?

— Настолько, насколько они могут быть, — смеется Стив. — Я все еще беглец, к сожалению.

— Здесь тебе всегда рады.

Стив кивает.

— Знаю. Не знаю только, как тебя за это отблагодарить.

Т'Чалла машет рукой.

— Слышал, что сержант Барнс идет на поправку.

Стив не может не взглянуть в сторону Баки, но тот выглядит так же, как и всегда. На самом деле, Стив сам не знает, чего ожидал.

— Шури невероятная, — честно говорит он.

— Мне говорили, что вы с сержантом Барнсом объединяли сознания?

— Да, — говорит Стив. — Шури сказала, что в прошлом ты проделывал это много раз, верно?

— Я видел своих предков и говорил с отцом, — объясняет Т'Чалла. — Но никогда не делил сознание с другим человеком. Я только видел, как священники используют эту технологию, чтобы провести кого-то через особенно тяжелую смерть. — Он криво улыбается. — Использовать это, чтобы спасти сержанта... Стив, думаю, ты первый, кто пользуется этой технологией для таких целей.

— О... 

— Мне жаль, что я не могу дать тебе хороший совет, — бормочет Т'Чалла. — Но знай, что и для меня это было тяжело.

* * *

В третий раз Стив оказывается в незнакомом доме, где одну из стен гостиной целиком занимает окно. Сад снаружи освещен серебристым лунным светом, в доме тишина, только тикают часы на дальней стене. По левую руку располагается кухня, где сидит темная фигура. Очертания снайперской винтовки, прицепленной к его спине, ярко выделяются в лунном свете, проникающем внутрь сквозь застекленные двери.

Стив делает шаг вперед. Баки резко поднимает голову и смотрит на него.

— Привет, Баки, — тихо говорит Стив, поднимая обе руки.

Баки не двигается и не отвечает.

Письма, лежащие на кухонном столе, адресованы Александру Пирсу.

— Предложи ему молока, — Баки-в-кепке вернулся и стоит, прислонившись к холодильнику. Он равнодушно смотрит на Стива, на письма, на собственного двойника за кухонным столом. — Скажи ему, каким хорошим мальчиком он был.

Баки-с-винтовкой следит за Стивом — спокойно, выжидающе.

— Я не Пирс, — говорит Стив.

— А это не имеет значения. Он хочет слышать это от кого угодно — от ученых, от тренеров — ему неважно. Единственное, чего он хочет — быть хорошим мальчиком.

Стив смотрит на Баки-в-кепке.

— А что насчет тебя? — спрашивает он. — Чего хочешь ты?

Комната приходит в движение, стены складываются и тают, вокруг них появляются деревья и узкий полумесяц в небе. В лесу едко тянет дымом от ближайшей разбомбленной деревни, а ветер сдувает запах людей, которые вечность ползали в грязи. Здесь стоит старый мотоцикл Стива, здесь костер, который уже почти догорел. Здесь, в отдалении от остальных, спят двое.

Стиву не нужно вглядываться, чтобы понять, что именно Баки показывает ему. Ладонь Баки, закрывающая ему рот, вторая рука, сжимающая член, его губы на шее. И дыхание Стива, дрожащее, тяжелое от попыток молчать, рваное от холода.

Это была их первая ночь — за два месяца до роковой поездки на поезде. Это была первая ночь, когда они практически замерзали и потому легли рядом в надежде согреться. Оба были под кайфом от адреналина после последней миссии, и полувозбужденный Баки прижимался к Стиву. Ужасная усталасть читалась в его нахмуренных бровях, морщинку между которых Стив мечтал разгладить, в коротком и молчаливом извиняющемся кивке головой. Но Стив тоже устал — устал от того, как Баки отказывается сбросить напряжение, как это бывало до войны, а вместо этого молча глядит то в стакан с виски, то в костер.

Они никогда не целовались — такое было правило, которое они соблюдали, чтобы война могла быть оправданием и прикрытием. Чтобы остались просто два приятеля, которые помогают друг другу сделать жизнь терпимее. 

Деревья исчезают. Из грязи вырастают стены, слышится громкий разговор, смех и звон стаканов. Баки сидит с Коммандос, сгорбившись над пустой пивной кружкой, и крутит в руках картонную подставку, слушая байки Мориты. Стив находится достаточно близко, чтобы увидеть, как Гейб перегибается через стол, сжимает руку Баки и кивает в сторону женщины, которая сидит за стойкой и наблюдает за Баки. Указывает Баки на нее и смотрит с намеком.

Баки коротко улыбается и качает головой. Гейб указывает на себя, Баки пожимает плечами и кивает. Гейб хлопает его по плечу, встает и идет к той женщине, чтобы представиться. 

Баки снова улыбается. Смотрит поверх голов через зал и его улыбка тает на глазах. Стив прослеживает за его взглядом и видит самого себя — как он идет с подносом пива, занятый разговором с капитаном, чью фамилию он не может вспомнить.

Он переводит взгляд на Баки, и Баки смотрит прямо на него. Баки кивает, и стены начинают кружиться.

Проспект-парк залит ярким солнечным светом, две фигуры идут в сторону залива. Молодой Стив, кажется, говорит что-то смешное, потому что Баки запрокидывает голову и смеется, а затем закидывает руку Стиву на плечо и крепко прижимает к себе...

Ванна и резкий запах антисептика. Молодой Стив промывает порез над правой бровью Баки. Отворачивается, чтобы взять свежий кусок марли и настоящий Стив видит то, что не заметил когда-то юный — взгляд, который бросает на него Баки, пальцы, сжимающие край керамической раковины, которые Баки убирает в ту секунду, когда Стив оборачивается назад...

Знакомая квартира. Вещи сложены в коробки, потому что работа его матери в госпитале приносила гораздо больше денег, периодические подработки по рисованию плакатов и картинок для брошюр, которые мог найти Стив. Молодой Стив лежит, свернувшись в клубочек, на продавленном диване, вырубившись после сборов перед переездом. Молодой Баки сидит на подоконнике, смотрит на него сверху вниз, его рука прижимается к затылку Стива, большой палец нежно поглаживает волосы за ухом. 

Стив закрывает глаза. Это похоже на то, о чем он никогда не должен был узнать... Что-то, что Баки держал взаперти в своей голове все это время, пока Стив не вмешался и не влез в нее. 

— Это всегда был только ты, — говорит молодой Баки. Он отворачивается от молодого Стива, смотрит туда, где стоит настоящий Стив, и улыбается.

* * *

Стив открывает глаза.

* * *

В Каунасе Стив едва не наступает на мину и получает пулю в ногу. Рана несерьезная, просто большая, проходящая через икру там, где пуля пробила сапог, но из-за нее ему приходится опираться на Сэма по пути к крыше, где их ждет вертолет с Наташей за штурвалом.

— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает Сэм, опуская Стива на пол вертолета. Наташа едва удостаивает его взглядом, взлетая с крыши под отголоски выстрелов.

Стив продолжает зажимать рану скользкими от крови пальцами. Кровотечение уже затихает.

— Спасибо, Сэм.

— Хочешь об этом поговорить? — спрашивает Сэм, падая на пол напротив него и засовывая руку в карман, где держит сверхсильное обезболивающее специально для Стива. Достает одну таблетку. — Обычно ты не такой невнимательный, Кэп.

Стив сглатывает и отказывается от таблетки взмахом головы.

— Много всего на уме.

— А об этом поговорим?

Стив качает головой, не в силах посмотреть Сэму в глаза. Вместо этого он глядит в окно, где город исчезает, и на смену ему появляются деревья, шоссе и блестящая на солнце река. 

— Это будет долгая поездка, — без обиняков говорит им Наташа и смотрит на Стива.

Стив, к удивлению своему, смеется.

— Спасибо. Просто... — он снова качает головой. Кожа под его пальцами начинает срастаться. — Просто это не мой секрет.

* * *

В следующий раз в Ваканду Сэм едет вместе с ним.

Первое же, что делает Стив — сворачивает в лабораторию, которая, к счастью, пуста. Стив подходит к стеклу, прижимается к нему лбом, закрывая глаза и представляя, как опускает голову Баки на плечо, а руки Баки обнимают его. Всего на секунду Стив позволяет себе помечтать.

Он открывает глаза. Баки за стеклом такой же, как и всегда — спокойное лицо и едва различимая морщинка между бровей.

Сэм с Шури обедают вместе, хотя на деле тарелки с едва тронутой пищей отодвинуты в сторону, а они оба склонились над одним из дронов Сэма. Шури читает голограмму, которую показывает ей браслет, а Сэм машет в сторону дрона и что-то говорит, но так тихо, что слов разобрать не получается.

Стив садится рядом с Т'Чаллой и Накией, улыбаясь в знак приветствия. Т'Чалла ловит его взгляд и качает головой, указывая в сторону сестры. 

— Никаких манер, — говорит он с улыбкой.

Стив увлекается едой и позволяет себе ни о чем не думать, слушая о том, как Т'Чалла и Накия обсуждают недавнюю поставку маниоки М‘Баку, небольшие образцы вибраниума, которые они обещали отправить группе университетов, свежую просьбу Самсунга о предоставлении информации о некоторых технологиях Шури . Иногда Стиву трудно понять, какой мир реальнее — тот, в котором он живет, или тот, что внутри разума Баки.

— Стив?

Стив возвращается в реальность и понимает, что он единственный остался за столом с полупустой тарелкой. Шури касается его плеча, смотрит на него сверху вниз.

— Тебе нужно немного отдохнуть? Можем приступить завтра.

— Нет, — говорит Стив, встает и берет свою тарелку. — Я готов.

* * *

Запахи крови и мочи смешиваются с запахами сырого бетона и антисептика. Комната освещена расставленными по периметру хирургическими лампами, подсвечивающими тело на столе. Кровь пачкает грязные простыни там, где раньше была рука, стекает на пол. В комнате по меньшей мере пять лаборантов — один ставит катетер Баки в другую руку, второй стоит у головы, прижимая маску к носу и рту. А у третьего в руке пила. И на столе в другом конце комнаты блестит металлическая рука.

— Это твоя судьба, — говорит Зола, стоя в шаге от стола и уставившись на Баки.

— Ты не сможешь спасти меня от этого. 

Стив поворачивает голову. Баки-в-кепке стоит рядом с ним, сложив руки на груди, и смотрит на Баки на столе. 

— Я должен был спрыгнуть за тобой, — говорит Стив.

— Не глупи, — отмахивается Баки-в-кепке. — Ты бы себе шею сломал.

— Тебе было суждено стать таким, — продолжает Зола.

Баки на столе открывает глаза. Он невидяще оглядывается, пока не приклеивается взглядом к месту, где стоит Стив. Стив шагает вперед, пытается оттолкнуть в сторону одного из лаборантов, но руки проходят сквозь него. Глаза Баки на столе следят за ним, губы беззвучно шепчут его имя.

— Давайте начнем? — спрашивает Зола, улыбаясь.

Стив хватает Баки за правую руку. До нее дотронуться получается, и Стив сжимает пальцы. Баки смотрит сквозь него, и его голос едва слышен:

— Мне страшно.

— Я здесь, — и каждой клеткой тела Стив хочет, чтобы это было правдой.

Пила начинает жужжать. Стив закрывает глаза и цепляется за Баки еще крепче...

Он с размаху падает на спину. Баки толкает его на сломанную балку, отчего его голова свисает над краем полуразрушенного хеликэрриера. Стив чувствует вспышку жгучей боли на щеке, чувствует, как все сильнее шумит в голове. Баки не останавливается — бьет с другой стороны, и Стив чувствует яркий вкус свежей крови, когда зубы рвут внутреннюю поверхность щеки.

— Ты — мое задание, — рычит Баки.

— Ты мой друг, — задыхается Стив. Знакомые слова из пьесы, что давно написана и сыграна. 

В прошлый раз Баки ударил его снова. А теперь замирает со сжатым кулаком. Из-за звона в ушах Стив едва слышит его голос.

— Ты готов был умереть.

Стив пытается поднять заплывшие от ударов веки, чтобы посмотреть на Баки.

— Да, Бак, — покоряется он. — Готов.

Хеликэрриер громко стонет, когда другие ракеты разбивают металл и стекло. Стив чувствует, что падает, кувыркается в воздухе...

* * *

Он просыпается рывком.

— Сколько еще раз? — спрашивает он, когда с него снимают все электроды, а Шури касается его плеча. — Сколько еще раз, по-твоему, это займет?

— Я думаю, что мы близки, — отвечает она, и ей хватает тактичности, чтобы проигнорировать то, как он торопливо отворачивается и вытирает глаза рукой. 

— Хорошо. — Стив поднимается с кресла. Прислоняется к окну и смотрит на горы и город внизу. Лаборант выходит первым. Шури снова касается его плеча и тоже уходит, и Стив благодарен ей — и за жест, и за возможность побыть одному.

В капсуле на другом конце лаборатории глаза Баки все так же закрыты.

* * *

В Пекине Стива едва не ловит Интерпол. Во-первых, операция была рискованная — она основывалась на данных из источников, которые Хилл называла сомнительными, а Наташа вообще всю миссию считала самоубийственной, но потенциальная возможность отследить Тессеракт была для Стива слишком важна, чтобы игнорировать наводки.

Однако на практике он три недели скрывается от агентов, знающих город как свои пять пальцев, среди похожих друг на друга китайцев. Он счастлив, когда за ним наконец-то прилетает Наташа на одном из джетов Тони Старка — тот одолжил его неохотно и с условием, что она привезет ему две картины Юэ Миньцзюня для его коллекции. 

На деле это означает, что Стив светит лицом еще в двух разных городах Китая. Он ждет две недели, наблюдая за тем, как Интерпол разыскивает его призрак в противоположной от Африки стороне, пока не убеждается, что может снова взять курс на Ваканду.

* * *

— Мы провели тесты, — говорит Шури, когда он падает в кресло и позволяет лаборанту приклеить на лоб электроды. — Если все пройдет хорошо, думаю, что это будет в последний раз.

— Было бы здорово, — бормочет Стив, выдавливает улыбку и садится ровнее.

— Делаем инъекцию, — объявляет лаборант.

— Приступаем, — отвечает Шури, а потом...

* * *

Они едут в грузовике. На Баки маска и очки, на коленях винтовка, и он пугающей фигурой замер на заднем сиденье. Стив сжимает руль, серый снег, подсвеченный светом фар, летит навстречу машине и отлетает от лобового стекла.

— Куда мы едем? — спрашивает Стив.

Баки на соседнем сиденье шевелится. 

— Ты везешь меня домой. — У него такой хриплый голос, словно он молчал вечность.

Стив обдумывает этот ответ. Впереди раскинулась ледяная дорога, над ней возвышаются деревья. Внутри грузовика холодно. Почему в разуме Баки всегда лед?

Он за секунду принимает решение — выкручивает руль для внезапного разворота. Слышит, как винтовка ударяется о пассажирскую дверь, ремень безопасности врезается в плечо, пока он пытается сменить курс...

Перед ним на пьедестале стоит кресло. Около него панель управления, с кнопок облезает краска — машине уже очень много лет. Баки стоит рядом и молча смотрит. Из-за темных очков и маски разобрать выражение его лица невозможно.

А еще в комнате есть шесть резервуаров. Через пожелтевшее стекло проникает свет, обрисовывая фигуры людей внутри. Стив помнит это место. Дом, как назвал его Баки.

— Ты там не окажешься, — говорит Стив.

Баки вопросительно наклоняет голову. А затем...

Другая комната. Кресло и железный гроб с откинутой крышкой. Баки движется вперед, касается металла живой ладонью, словно готов залезть внутрь. Стив хватает его за металлическую руку, и Баки останавливается. Смотрит на Стива через плечо.

Где же тот, другой Баки, который все объяснял? Тот, с безнадежным взглядом, прикрывавший лицо козырьком кепки?

— Пойдем со мной, — зовет Стив того Баки, который в маске, и пытается...

Они на поезде в Швейцарии. Баки, одетый в синюю куртку, снова и снова вертит в руках коробку с боеприпасами. В окне поезда проплывают поля, за которыми возвышаются Альпы — вид словно с открытки.

— О чем думаешь, Бак? — слышит Стив свой голос.

— Никогда не хотел на север? — ухмыляется Баки. — Меньше людей, меньше вранья.

— Ага, как же, как будто ты уедешь из Бруклина, — отвечает Стив и толкает его локтем. Баки смеется и откидывается назад, прижимаясь плечом к плечу Стива.

— Похоже, я застрял в Бруклине вместе с тобой, — буднично тянет он. И смотрит в окно.

Стив изучает его профиль на фоне зеленого пейзажа — то, как Баки прикусывает нижнюю губу, тонкую складочку у него на лбу. В реальной версии он плел ему какую-то чушь о людях, которые его, Баки, любят, о том, как всю молодость он одурачивал всех жителей их улицы, отчего те пели ему похвалы. А сейчас тихо шепчет:

— Без тебя он не был бы мне домом, Бак.

Баки оборачивается, распахнув глаза. Долгое время молчит, а потом приоткрывает губы, и...

Вместо поезда — темная комната. Баки мокрый от пота, взъерошенный, его глаза мечутся под веками, он бормочет свое «три-два-пять-пять...»

— Баки, — зовет Стив, хватая его за плечо. Баки открывает глаза, и, как и обычно — замешательство, попытка сфокусировать взгляд на Стиве, улыбка...

Темная комната сменяется квартирой на Конкорд-стрит, где Стив, стоя у плиты, варит картошку на ужин. Баки вслух читает книжку в мягкой обложке из магазина на углу, и это гораздо лучше, чем радио. Стив помешивает картошку и поднимает взгляд, когда Баки замолкает. Тот смотрит на него с улыбкой в глазах, и Стив чувствует не желание ершиться, а легкость и неловкость. Он одет в одну из старых рубашек Баки, ту, что тот носил еще в шестнадцать, но на Стиве она висит как палатка, а рукава закатаны почти до подмышек. Баки смотрит обратно в книжку, улыбается, начинает новое предложение...

Их многоэтажка превращается в другую кухню, более уютную. Теперь у плиты стоит мама Стива, на столе остывает пирог.

— Когда можно будет его есть? — ноет Стив, поднимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы взглянуть на него. Мама пытается выгнать его из кухни, велит поиграть в гостиной. Но на полпути он ловит взгляд Баки — они уже придумали, как украсть кусок так, чтобы мама не успела ничего заметить...

И вот они в лаборатории Шури — это тот раз, когда они оказались там впервые. Баки сидит на кушетке в мягкой белой майке и расчесывает доходящие до плеч волосы. Криокапсула открыта.

— Ты уверен насчет этого? — спрашивает Стив, а потом слышит свой собственный голос: — Я беглец. Нам некуда идти.

— Значит, давай тогда пойдем в никуда, — предлагает Баки, протягивая руку. Вкладывает ее Стиву в ладонь и смотрит на него с робкой улыбкой.

— Хорошо, — кивает Стив и крепко сжимает его пальцы. — Хорошо, Бак.

* * *

Он открывает глаза.

— Что-то случилось, — говорит Шури, и в ее фразе слышится вопросительная интонация.

Стив моргает. Последняя сцена была такой реальной, что ему показалось, будто Баки уже на самом деле вышел из крио.

— Думаю, да, — отвечает он.

* * *

Шури объясняет ему, что лучше всего приводить Баки в себя постепенно, в течение недели, чтобы стабилизировать депрограммирование и сделать пробуждение минимально травматичным. Весь первый день, когда они медленно поднимают температуру, Стив проводит рядом с Баки, пока ему вдруг не звонит Фьюри с зацепкой на бывшего агента ГИДРы, который распространяет инопланетную технику в Кейптауне.

— Я разберусь, — убеждает Сэм по спутниковому телефону. — Ты должен остаться с Барнсом.

Вот только этот агент не из тех, кто легко сдается, если верить информации, которую раздобыла Наташа. И это означает, что следующим утром Стив влетает на замаскированном квинджете в воздушное пространство Южной Африки, ожидая, пока Хилл найдет ему подходящее для приземления место.

Только спустя две недели у него получается вернуться обратно.

* * *

Хижина, в которой для реабилитации поселили Баки, находится на окраине города в дальнем конце озера. «У нас нет таких больниц, как у вас на западе, — объяснил Стиву Т'Чалла. — Мы стараемся лечить людей в их домах».

Шури улетела в Окленд на научную встречу, поэтому Стива встречает доктор, ведущий реабилитацию Баки. Жизненно важные органы у Баки в норме, неврологические проверки проводят каждые двенадцать часов. Когда Стив поднял вопрос о психологическом состоянии Баки, то узнал, что в Ваканде нет психиатров. «На западе много вещей привыкли считать патологией, — говори Стиву врач, тепло улыбаясь. — А здесь мы предпочитаем рассматривать, как непрерывно меняется состояние человека».

Последнюю часть дороги к дому Баки, которую указал Т'Чалла, Стив проходит в одиночестве. Мимо него пробегает толпа детей, смеясь и перекрикиваясь друг с другом. А потом Стив замечает Баки, одетого в яркую накидку, который склонился над одним из растений в саду, расположенном в центре круга из домов, с лейкой в руке. Словно почувствовав, он поднимает голову и встречает Стива глазами.

— Привет, — говорит Стив, едва приблизившись. Баки широко улыбается, опускает лейку рядом с грядкой бобов и притягивает Стива в объятия. Стив кладет руки ему на спину и утыкается лицом ему в шею.

* * *

Домик, где живет Баки, совсем небольшой, но обставлен с любовью. Баки кипятит воду для чая, пока Стив рассматривает картины на стенах — яркие цапли летят над голубым озером, носороги пасутся в высокой траве. Под его босыми ногами прохладный пол. Повернувшись, Стив видит, как Баки вытаскивает из шкафчика чашки, и, кажется, ему не доставляет особых неудобств, что рука у него только одна. Баки смотрит на него, их взгляды встречаются, Стив улыбается, и Баки тоже, пока не отводит глаза.

Стив садится на низкий диванчик, покрытый мягким одеялом. Слышит, как льется в чашки вода, а через мгновение Баки зовет:

— Держи.

Стив берет чай. Секунду Баки наблюдает за ним, а потом наливает и себе.

— Чувствую, что здесь ты главный, — говорит Баки, садясь на пол напротив Стива — очень плавно, несмотря на чашку в руке. Стив тут же наклоняется вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. Баки следит за его лицом. — Ну, знаешь, если учитывать, что ты побывал у меня в голове.

— Прости, — Стив разглядывает свои руки. — Не думаю, что был способ лучше...

— Тебе не нужно извиняться, — перебивает его Баки. — А вот мне, пожалуй, стоит.

— За что?

Теперь Баки опускает глаза. 

— Ты видел кое-что, — у него совсем тихий голос. — То, что лучше было оставить у меня в голове.

Стив соскальзывает с дивана и встает перед Баки на колени. Кладет руку ему на плечо, ведет ей выше, по шее, обхватывает ладонью подбородок. Баки робко льнет к руке, не поднимая головы. Стив целует его темные волосы, сжатыми губами надолго прижимается к его макушке, большим пальцем поглаживая щеку. 

— Баки, — спрашивает он спустя время. — Как насчет того, чтобы впредь играть на равных?

* * *

Баки сказал ему, что это было похоже на погружение в темный бассейн, где он тонул, дезориентированный, пока Стив не пришел и не выстроил жизнь заново. Самому Стиву это напоминает пустой холст, и, несмотря на то, что в руках у него был заточенный карандаш, он не мог рисовать, пока не почувствовал близость Баки.

А теперь он начинает с того, что вспоминает о хижине, в которой восстанавливается Баки — ярко-желтые стены, прохладный пол и легкий ветерок с запахом душистого горошка. Баки появляется в красной хенли и джинсах, но кепки на нем нет, а волосы собраны в растрепанный пучок.

— Хороший образ, — говорит Баки. Стив улыбается и погружается глубже...

Летняя гроза в Бруклине, которая застала двух мальчишек посреди улицы без зонта. Солнце садится, окрашивая все золотым и заливая кусок неба сочными красками. Стив проехал на новеньком вагоне метро всю дорогу от Манхэттена, где теперь работал, до Баки, чтобы успеть поужинать с ним — на прошлой неделе они не успели отметить его день рождения, плюс он только что получил премию за то, что помог таскать товары в магазин.

Причину, по которой это воспоминание стало одним из любимых у Стива, можно описать одним кадром. Баки смеется, стоя под козырьком аптеки, лучи закатного солнца освещают его лицо. Стив смотрит на него и на мгновение позволяет себе раствориться в опьяняющем счастье, притвориться, что может протянуть руку и сжать ладонь Баки. Закружить его под серебряным дождем, как последний дурак. Это время до войны, когда их самая большая проблема заключалась в том, чем платить за аренду в следующем месяце — до сыворотки, до поезда, до холода, до пробуждения...

Весна в Австрии. Солнце взошло, но половина Коммандос еще не вернулись — ночь была очень теплой, и Стив сказал тогда, что и не ожидал, в общем-то, увидеть их до полудня, когда им нужно будет сесть на поезд до Берлина, так что не удивлен. Он возвращается из утреннего патруля и обнаруживает Баки в своей палатке — тот спит, уткнувшись лицом в одну из курток Стива. И Стив не ожидал его увидеть — думал, что тот будет с Дуганом. 

Он садится на землю и смотрит на лицо Баки. Касается нежной кожи на кончике его уха, проводит пальцем до заросшей щетиной челюсти и мягких волос у основания шеи.

— Я еще тогда хотел тебе признаться, — говорит он.

Напротив палатки стоит настоящий Баки со скрещенными на груди руками. 

— Прости, что был трусом, — шепчет Стив, а потом...

Поезд, ветер, протянутая рука, последний крик...

Его руки лежат на пульте управления, на горизонте — замерзшая Арктика. Ему на плечо опускается рука — настоящий Баки стоит рядом и смотрит на него.

— Я сначала боялся, — говорит Стив, перебивая самого себя, который в последний раз разговаривает с Пегги. — А потом подумал, что смогу вернуться к тебе.

Впереди виднеется глыба льда. Удар похож на...

Улица в Вашингтоне, маска на асфальте. Шок при виде лица Баки, сразу потом — замешательство, потом — волна восторга...

Бруклин. Оба окна их квартиры распахнуты настежь в попытке разонать застоявшийся воздух, влажная жара липнет к коже. Они лежат в темноте, рассеянно слушая какой-то радиоспектакль, которую станция выкопала этой отвратительной ночью. Баки переворачивается на бок и принимается тыкать Стива в спину, пока Стиву не остается другого выбора, кроме как перевернуться и проворчать:

— Хватит, придурок.

— Как думаешь, в холодильнике остался лед?

— Слушай, Баки, он там для того, чтобы охлаждать еду, — говорит Стив, заставляя себя открыть глаза. Баки поднимается с кровати, перелезает через Стива и идет на кухню. Стив слушает, как он шуршит там, со скрипом открывает кран снова и снова, и почти проваливается в сон, когда Баки бросает ему на грудь что-то благословенно прохладное.

— Чтоэто, — несвязно бормочет Стив.

— Мокрая рубашка. — Баки ложится рядом с мокрым полотенцем на лбу. 

Это был довольно глупый поступок, который сработал бы максимум на пять минут, пока ткань не успеет нагреться от их собственной кожи и не станет горячей и влажной. Но Стив слушает, как Баки дышит, а потом переворачивается и смотрит на него.

— Я думал о том, как мы бы жили вечно, — бормочет он, смотря на молодого Баки в темноте, сглатывая слюну непослушным горлом, словно идиот — да идиот он и есть. — Думал о том, как мы состаримся вместе. Думал, что мы никогда не уедем из этой жуткой квартиры. Это была бы ужасная жизнь, — он улыбается, что абсолютно бессмысленно в темноте. — И я хотел ее больше всего на свете.

Комната исчезает. Вокруг ночь и лес. Тот же момент, что Баки показывал ему несколько месяцев назад, тот же едкий дым и холодный ветер. Баки тогда довел Стива до оргазма, тот беззвучно выгнулся, и после они долго лежали рядом, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

На этот раз Стив поворачивается в спальном мешке лицом к Баки. Кладет руку ему на щеку, стиснув зубы от внезапной тяжести в груди.

— Я должен был поцеловать тебя, — говорит он.

Лес исчезает. Они оказываются в баре в Лионе, в том же, что показывал Баки. После того, как Стив подошел к нему с подносом пива, Баки извинился и натянул пальто. Стив тогда сразу же схватил свое, смазано извинился перед Коммандос и поспешил к двери.

Баки стоит снаружи и смотрит в ночное небо.

— Я и сам справлюсь, — говорит он.

— Тратить на меня пиво значит переводить его впустую, — возражает Стив, шагая рядом с ним. — Позволь мне пойти с тобой.

Баки оглядывается на Стива и криво умхыляется ему. На улице никого нет, половина фонарей не работает. И в этот раз Стив хватает Баки за запястье, прижимает к себе, опускает взгляд на его ключицы.

— Я должен был поцеловать тебя.

Улица растворяется под сверкающим снегом на вершине горы. Стив перестраивается, хватая Баки под оставшуюся руку, игнорируя свои сломанные ребра и дрожащие ноги. Весь мир простирается перед ними. Баки слабо и влажно кашляет.

Они стоят рядом — две вжавшиеся друг в друга фигуры. Молчание затягивается, и Стив думает, как лучше спросить Баки, куда теперь.

— Ты должен был знать, что я последую за тобой, — говорит настоящий Баки откуда-то сзади.

— Я давно перестал принимать что-либо как должное.

Настоящий Баки появляется в его поле зрения, гладит по правому плечу и поворачивается к нему лицом. Стив смотрит на него — на усталую линию плеч, на глубокие круги под глазами. Он ведет себя иначе, чем любая из предыдущих версий Баки, он горбится так, словно охраняет секрет. Но теперь он смотрит на Стива со слабой улыбкой, протягивает руку и кладет ему на щеку.

— И ты мог поцеловать меня, — говорит он.

— Я мог? — спрашивает Стив настоящего Баки, прижимаясь лицом к его руке. — Я могу?

Баки смеется, и ничего прекраснее Стив не слышал.

* * *

Стив открывает глаза. Баки сидит в кресле на другом конце комнаты.

* * *

Они проходят по коридору и едва выбираются из поля зрения охранников, как Баки прижимает Стива к стене. Целует, схватив рукой за шею и сладко улыбаясь.

Стив притягивает его ближе, открывает рот, углубляя поцелуй. Так долго, так идеально. Баки отступает, прижимается губами к уголку его рта, прячет лицо в изгибе его шеи.

— Состарься со мной, — просит Стив, гладя его по волосам.

Баки неверяще смеется ему в шею, но Стив кожей чувствует его улыбку.

* * *

— Как дела у Барнса? — спрашивает Сэм, когда они встречаются в Мехико, чтобы проверить очередную наводку — есть информация, что остатки ГИДРы сотрудничают с наркоторговцами, чтобы контрабандой перевозить свои товары. Они застряли в разбитом фургоне, наблюдая за одним складом через дорогу.

— У него все хорошо, — говорит Стив, улыбаясь. — Работает на ферме.

— Ферма, — повторяет Сэм. — Это с курицами и коровами?

— Козами.

— О боже, — смеется Сэм. — Я промолчу.

— Думаю, он счастлив, — говорит Стив и ощущает трепет от собственных слов. 

— Может, я как-нибудь зайду к нему поздороваться, — отвечает Сэм. — Знаешь, думаю, даже беглецы вроде нас заслуживают опуск.

— Думаю, он будет рад, — произносит Стив и отворачивается, чтобы скрыть улыбку.


End file.
